Tales of the Avatar and Associates
by Blue Beluga
Summary: One-shots and drabbles for A:TLAB. Random musing or story snippets that I won't get around to expanding. Chapter 9: Katara's Sacrifice - a short idea on the abruptness of the whole Aang/Katara relationship towards the end of season 3.
1. The Fire Lord's Adviser

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Avatar or Nickelodeon.

AN: Because I would if I could.

+ Realized that I forgot to spell check the title, so that is fixed. I do appreciate reviews. Would it help if I asked kindly? Even if you just want to tell me what's wrong, any input right now is better than no input!

* * *

**Adviser Aang**

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

Aang only grinned at Zuko as the pompous, no, _formerly_ pompous noble fled the Fire Lord's throne room.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Aang replied innocently. "He wished to speak with the Avatar so I merely accommodated him."

"He wanted to speak with Avatar _Aang_! Aang!"

"You're just hearing what you want to hear," Aang put on a show of being put off by the Fire Lord's words. "I clearly heard him say that he wished to speak with THE Avatar, not Avatar Aang."

"I know you don't like him, but that is no reason to be difficult!"

Aang shot Zuko an annoyed glare.

"I give the man exactly what he wants and you call me difficult? Really, what do they teach you in those Fire Nation schools anyway?"

Zuko resisted the urge to face-palm himself. He had thought it was a good thing to have the Avatar assisting his nation in bringing peace. What he hadn't counted on was that Aang, despite his sense of duty to his position, found the politics to be tedious and the people who practiced politics to be unpleasant.

Thus, Aang had started to make the best of it, finding his amusement where he could.

"Sokka put you up to it, didn't he?" Zuko sighed, massaging his temples. It was amusing; really it was, but also so very frustrating.

Aang smiled, understanding that Zuko wasn't truly upset with him.

"He gave me the idea and I expanded it a bit. Overall, I think it worked out wonderfully!"

And it had! As far as Aang was concerned, today was the most fun he had had in weeks! The pompous noble of some backwater province had come demanding to speak with the Avatar, though he hadn't mentioned Aang specifically. So Aang, having gained control of the Avatar State two years ago, had obliged him and allowed him to meet with the Avatar spirit.

He wasn't sure what scared the man more; was it the sound of a thousand voices speaking as one? Perhaps it was idea that he was speaking directly to a powerful spirit? Of course, the glowing eyes always managed to disturb those who didn't know him well.

Either way, the noble had barely gotten a few words out before turning tail and running as fast as his opulent clothing would allow him to go.

"So Zuko, what's next on our schedule today?"

Zuko waved his had at his assistant, an elderly gentleman by the name of Sang Min who had spent enough time around the two teens to not be bothered by their unique way of handling people.

"Well sir, you have a lunch meeting with one of your generals and then the War Minister has requested that you meet with him to discuss future spending on development projects."

Aang snickered as he watched Zuko let out a sigh of relief. It would appear that he wouldn't be able to amuse himself anymore today, if Zuko had anything to say about it.

"Avatar Aang," Zuko stated formally, "it would appear that I no longer require your services for today. Thank you for your time and you may have access to any of the Palace's resources."

"But Fire Lord Zuko," Aang replied, knowing no one was buying his innocence act, "perhaps I can be of assistance in your meetings?"

"What? No!" Zuko took a deep breath, "I mean, no Avatar Aang, you have done enough already. Please, relax, enjoy your stay at the palace. I'm sure my assistant here can give you some wonderful recommendations of places you could go and visit with Katara?"

Aang knew he had lost as soon as Zuko played the 'Katara' card. After all, as much fun as he was having spending time with Zuko, it was nothing compared to being with Katara.

"Thank you for your generosity, Fire Lord Zuko," Aang bowed to his friend, "I will take you up on your generous offer."

"You are welcome Aang."

Zuko sighed as he watched his friend skip off. As much as Aang could be frustrating, it was nice to have someone who wasn't bound to the rules which everyone else played by. Sadly, one day Aang would have to leave and he wouldn't be able to use him to chase off those annoying politicians.

"Sang Min, didn't you mention that the Cultural Affairs Minister needed to meet with me tomorrow?"

"Yes Fire Lord, he wishes to discuss how you would like to handle your birthday celebration."

"Right. Please make sure to invite Avatar Aang to that meeting."

"My lord?"

"I hate birthday parties, especially my own."

"Understood sir," Sang Min replied with a smirk. Working with Fire Lord Zuko was much more amusing than working with his father.

* * *

AN: First of a few drabbles floating around in my head. Please review, comment, whatever. I like to know what people think.


	2. Confused?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Avatar or Nickelodeon.

AN: After reading Liselle129's stuff, I have to agree that the "confused" comment was pretty bad (not saying Aang should have pushed it the matter, but the term "confused" isn't good. Things like "not ready" or "we should wait" at least have reason).

Also, assumes some conversation between Aang and Sokka I couldn't be bothered to write (hence why this was thrown in with the drabbles and stuff). It may not flow the best either, but that is also why it is here.

* * *

**Just what is so confusing?**

Katara smiled to herself as she stepped out of the bath in her suite in the Palace of the Fire Nation. Zuko's coronation ceremony had been earlier that day, the end of hostilities declared, and she had met up with her father.

'It was a good day,' she thought as she dried herself with a towel. They hadn't had enough of those good days over the past year. Still, despite their hardships, Aang and Sokka always seemed to find a way to make their trips fun, even unintentionally.

She had just pulled a robe on, fire-nation red with gold trim, when there was a knock at her door.

"Katara! It's Suki."

"Come in Suki!" Katara called, pulling the belt of her robe tight.

The door opened, admitting Suki, who was dressed similarly to Katara, though with slippers covering her feet.

"What's up?" Katara asked pleasantly, still warm and relaxed from her bath.

"I've been meaning to talk to you for the past few weeks," Suki stated, her tone a bit harsher than the young warrior intended.

"About what?" Katara was immediately on the defensive, unsure why the older teen had come in sounding like she was ready for a fight, verbal or otherwise.

"About a little conversation I overheard between your brother and Aang," she replied, her temper growing a bit.

"I don't understand." After all, how was she supposed to talk to Suki about what, she assumed, was a private conversation between Sokka and Aang.

"Then let me spell it out for you!" Suki was almost animated now, which threw Katara completely off. "Just what are you confused about?"

"What?"

"I know about the little conversation you and Aang had back at Ember Island!" she practically hissed. "Just what exactly is confusing you!"

"I don't see particularly how it is any of your business!" Katara huffed, having gained her mental bearings once she realized what Suki was on her about. That didn't mean she understood why Suki was bringing it up.

"It's my business because Aang is my friend," Suki shot back.

Perhaps she was just being irrational, but Katara was a bit miffed at what she saw as the other girl intruding into her personal affairs.

"You just care because he is the Avatar!" Katara wasn't quite sure where that had come from, but then, talk of relationships, especially with Aang, always threw her into some sort of panic.

"Perhaps I did, at first," Suki conceded, "but as I got to know him, I realized that there was more to him than just a flighty kid with an impressive title. I may not be as close to him as the rest of you, but I do care about him. Now, Aang loves you, you know that. So what the devil is so confusing to you? Are you in love with someone else? Do you not like him in that way? Is your relationship with him just based on duty?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"Then what?"

"I… look Suki," Katara stuttered, trying to form her ideas into words, "it's just, well, complicated."

Suki sighed, resisting the urge to palm her face (a terrible habit she was starting to pickup from Sokka).

"Katara," she said after taking some calming breaths, "I will give you the benefit of the doubt here as you have little experience in these matters…"

"And you do?" Katara couldn't help but cut the other teen off.

"I have grown up with other girls and boys my age and understand how they work. Well," she amended, "as well as anyone can, anyway. You, on the other hand, have grown up with Sokka as your only peer, which is why I can't blame you completely for being thick headed when it comes to boys."

"Just what are you getting at Suki?"

The young warrior closed her eyes for a moment, breathing deeply to calm herself. She was frustrated, more with herself than anything else, for losing her temper.

"Look," she stated at last, "I'm not saying you need to love Aang or have any sort of romantic interest in him. But he deserves an explanation and some form of resolution, if only to allow him to let go of you. He has already let you know how he feels, so it's up to you to make the next move."

Suki almost felt bad for the younger girl as the expression on her face told Suki just how conflicted Katara was about her feelings.

"I do… care for Aang," Katara stated, her confidence and anger ebbing, "a lot. But, he is the Avatar and the world will needs…"

"Doesn't matter," Suki butted in. "Sokka is the son of Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, and is next in line to assume that title. I am the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. We both have responsibilities to our people and our homes are hundreds of miles away, but we will make it work somehow. Do not let small details like those get in your way."

"I just… I don't know. It's just so confusing and…" she trailed off, not sure what to say to answer Suki.

"Look Katara, either let him know or let him go. But if you do love him like he loves you, or even if you only see right now the potential for whatever you feel for him to turn into that sort of love, then I would let him know sooner rather than later. Without support, his love, his desire, for you will eventually stagnate and die, becoming nothing more than the love you hold for Sokka and he will move on to someone who _can_ return his affections."

Suki didn't bother to wait for the younger Waterbender's response, choosing instead to turn heal and leave right away.

Katara, for her part, was deep in thought as she sat down at the edge of her bed. She had a lot of emotions to sort out, a lot of fears and concerns that stood in the way of her heart.

But what Suki said before she left stuck with her. If she wanted something more than friendship with Aang, than she would need to decide soon. Aang would wait for her, she knew, but he would not wait forever.

* * *

AN: Meh, probably not my best work to date, but I wanted to write something down. I had started it as another Sokka and Aang conversation, but ended up cutting it and just leaving this. If you feel like it, please review.


	3. Absolution

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender or Nickelodeon.

AN: A short little mid-week drabble and, as with almost everything in this collection of drabbles and such, I wrote this because it was fun for me. It makes sense, sort of. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Absolution**

You might wonder why we would go to him of all people. It is, after all, a very good question that deserves an answer.

We betrayed him, in a way, and we betrayed our king and our nation. If anything, most would say we should be executed for our treason.

We were tasked with keeping the war out of our city, of keeping our cultural heritage intact. Somewhere we lost our way. Despite our oaths, we let the war into our city, we destroyed our heritage as the impenetrable city.

We failed everyone.

But he is a forgiving man, though most who first see him would call him "boy." We know better, we saw him fight, not just in the ruins of the old city, but his attack on the palace, his escape from Lake Laogai, and his final strike against the drill. We heard the tales of his exploits and his defeat of Ozai.

So we took a gamble and went to the most powerful man in the world, both in combat and politically, and asked for his forgiveness, but we did not beg.

We are the Dai Li, we do not beg.

And he forgave us, welcomed us. I suppose we were surprised, though the blind girl, Toph, must be able to tell who is honest, for he did not accept us until he had consulted with her.

No words were spoken, for warriors as close as those two, none are needed. All that she gave him was a nod and he welcomed us.

In a way, we have come full circle. Well, half circle, perhaps. It would depend on how you wish to look at it. Our order was created by Avatar Kyoshi, an Earthbender by blood, and now we serve her opposite element, though they are the same in spirit, the last Airbender, Avatar Aang.

I know our presence bothers him at times. Unlike others, he and the blind girl can sense us, know our movements, and know when we are around even when we would otherwise be undetectable.

And despite his acceptance of us, the two Water Tribe teens, the girl especially, snub us every chance they get. If I were asked, I would swear they get enjoyment from reminding us of our failures.

Still, we don't mind. We are disciplined, we are professional. We do not serve the Waterbending girl, or her warrior brother. We take no orders from the blind Earthbender (though we dare not cross her). We follow the Avatar, the supreme power in this world.

* * *

AN: Just a little drabble that dribbled out of my mind. I thinks it's a good mix of the Dai Li we all hate and the Dai Li that have remorse. And honestly, I was on the thought "who would follow Aang?" Well, the Dai Li have all sorts of reasons to follow him: they follow power and he is the Avatar, some sense of loyalty, repentance, and he is probably the only person, aside from the Fire Nation, that wouldn't have them executed for their crimes.


	4. What She Fears

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Avatar or Nickelodeon.

AN: In my unprofessional opinion, Aang is probably one messed up kid. Also, reviews are kinda nice, even if they just say where I could improve my writing (hint hint).

* * *

**What She Fears**

_Katara: "__Maybe we can find some water there!"_

_Aang: "__Maybe we can find some Sandbenders."_

Katara mentally sighed as she lay in her sleeping bag nestled on one of the many furry legs of Appa. She could admit it to herself now, as she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept near her, a peaceful look upon his sleeping visage.

He scared her.

It wasn't in the way most people think, either. She did not fear that he would strike her or force her to do, well, anything. No, he scared her because she feared what he might, potentially, one day do in her name.

It was true he was a monk, trained to keep a clear and steady mind, to not hold grudges and to find non-violent solutions to conflict. At least, that was how he was trained and was what he showed on the outside. But Katara knew that, deep in the recesses of his mind, in a place that he kept hidden and locked up from everyone, lay a rage she could probably barely comprehend.

She had seen it a few times, when those that he loved were in danger or when he was angered. It was of course even more terrifying as that rage was usually accompanied by his Avatar State.

She knew, though, that before he learned control, that glowing surge of power he experienced was only brought on by strong emotion, emotion his people tried to rise above. He might pass off the rage as a result of the Avatar state, and most people bought it, but she knew better.

Yet he had only been raised by his people for twelve years. And one day he had awoken to find everything had been taken away from him. His people slaughtered, his friends long dead, and the world thrown into chaos. Despite his calm, happy-go-lucky exterior, she knew he was somehow damaged emotionally.

She had only realized how much so when they had been in the dessert after he had lost Appa. He wasn't the same; he was cold, hard, and worst of all, he chose to be. When they met the Sandbenders, she realized it was more than just the loss of a dear companion that hurt him, it was the loss of one of the last remnants of his culture.

It was not missed by her the fact that he only entered the Avatar state after hearing that Appa, the paragon of the Air Nomads ideals of a free existence and the first beings to Airbend, had been muzzled. It was an affront to him and an attack on everything his people stood for, to cage such a free being. It had sent him into a rage where he had tried to destroy everyone and everything around him.

She also did not miss the fact that she was able to bring him out of his rage. She knew he had attached himself emotionally to her, though this realization hadn't hit her until much later in their relationship.

This did suit her, as she loved him more than anything else in the world, and was more than happy to keep him around. Perhaps that was a bit selfish of her, but at least she could admit it to herself.

This was what prompted her original thought of how Aang scared her. She knew the life of the Avatar was a dangerous one, and seeing as how she refused to stay at home like a good little wife while he was off helping the world, she was constantly traveling with him. It had dawned on her well before they started their relationship that should something happen to her, he would be devastated and, in all likelihood, seek retribution.

She knew it could happen. Despite her formidable skills, she was still an easier assassination target than he was. Still, should the unthinkable happen and something happen to her, she wasn't sure Aang would still be Aang afterward.

In the end, she feared what he would do if she died. She feared the destruction, the vengeance he would seek, the way his emotional control would disappear in a heart beat and he would cease to be the peace-loving, balance-seeking monk that she had fallen in love with. She feared the chaos and pain that he would sow in her name.

She had seen it before and it scared her that she might not be there to rein him in.

* * *

AN: Probably nothing new to anybody who reads my stuff. As always, I welcome reviews (please don't make me beg:).


	5. The Good Leader

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender or Nickelodeon.

AN: I don't know why, by I got to thinking about Arnook and how the Northern Water Tribe seems generally unaffected by the war. Oh, and I have this rather long one shot that is angsty Aang with some background Zutara stuff. Any thoughts on whether I should put it here or as a separate story (it's about 2,600 words)?

* * *

**The Good Leader**

Arnook sighed heavily as he stepped out onto one of the many balconies of the Palace of the Earth King. He needed a break and some fresh air. Despite the celebration going on within the large building, he couldn't help but feel detached from it all, as if he was no more than an observer of this spectacle of unity.

True, all the guests were very pleasant and Avatar Aang had put quite a bit of effort into treating all the nations fairly in the peace talks following the end of the war. However, he knew the truth. No one spoke of it, and perhaps few even thought of it explicitly, but the truth was his nation, the Northern Water Tribe, was severely lacking in influence.

He couldn't help but feel slighted. His people had one of the greatest cities in the entire world, his army was strong and formidable, and his healers, who were many, had skills non-existent in the rest of the world. Not to mention the fact that they were home to the Moon and Ocean spirit! By all rights they should be one of the most prestigious nations at this conference!

Of course, all those things mattered very little to everyone else. When people thought of the Water Tribes these day, they thought of the Southern Tribe, whose warriors patrolled the waters near Ba Sing Se, whose warriors participated in the assault on the Fire Nation's Royal Palace, and whose two young members left to help the Avatar end the war.

Next on most people's minds, when it came to the Water Tribes, were the benders of the Foggy Swamp Tribe. A small, unsophisticated people who played an integral part in the same assault on the fire nation the Southern Tribe was known for. Though a simple people, they were willing, like their Southern comrades, to leave their home and everything they cared for to end the long war.

And that left him and his people. He didn't have to hear them say it to know that most believed that the people of the Northern Tribe were cowards; cowards who had hid behind their ice walls and vast frozen sea and ignored the world around them.

He understood where those people were coming from, still... had he not been a good leader? Had he not done everything a good ruler should do; protect his people? He had accomplished that, had he not? Had he sent soldiers south into the war, they might not have held of the Fire Nation as long as they had when Zhao attacked with his fleet! Instead, until Zhao, the Fire Nation tended to leave his people alone, his people who _could_ successfully defend their home, unlike other tribes.

His decisions were correct, he knew that. Yet still...

Still, he could not help but feel he didn't belong here, celebrating the peace. He was not of the Earth Kingdom, who were the bulwark against Fire Nation aggression for most of the war, nor was he of the Southern Tribe, who were involved in turning the war around despite the damage to their home and culture. Nor was he of the Fire Nation, a people who had been lead into war by power-hungry leaders and who had given much for the cause of those same leaders. And he certainly wasn't one of the Air Nomads, who the Fire Nation had thrown everything they had at them and were annihilated, save the last one who went on to finish the war.

No, he was merely the chief of the Northern Water Tribe, a good leader who kept his people safe.

But sometimes, at times like this, he wished he could have been a great leader.

* * *

AN: Of course, you are all welcome to interpret Arnook differently. I was just looking at one way he could be viewed. If you feel like yelling at me, go ahead.


	6. Soldier of Bad Fortune

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender or Nickelodeon.

AN: I don't know if this is humorous or sad. Any thoughts? Also, the name for the character is awful, but I have a naming weakness, so I apologize.

* * *

Soldier of Bad Fortune

"Oh please spirits, no!" he gasped, watching the Fire Lor… no, the Phoenix King's airship go down.

Choukichi nearly broke down in tears at the sight of giant slices of stone slam into the engines of his sovereign's ship, followed by fire from the exact same source. There was no doubt that it was the Avatar who now stood in the way of the fleet.

"Not again," he cried to himself, glad that none of his comrades were paying attention to him. At least, not right now.

Choukichi had a short yet sordid career as a soldier of Fire Nation. His first assignment had been as a guard on the exiled Prince Zuko's ship. It was his first assignment out of the academy and, to be quite honest, a relatively easy one for the first few years. They just sailed around, escorting the Prince whenever he had an idea on where he might find the Avatar. It was a wild goose chase and he was allowed to see the world over without doing too much combat.

It couldn't last forever. You see, unfortunately, the Prince had to go and _actually_ find the Avatar.

Almost right away, things went downhill. After their first encounter, he had been relegated to thawing out his comrades, who some Water Tribe peasant had frozen, and then he had to help burn through the ice that had collapsed onto the front of the ship when the Avatar had redirected a blast from both Prince Zuko and General Iroh. And that was just the beginning of his woes.

If Prince Zuko had been pigheaded about the whole Avatar thing before, he was even more so now that he had found the boy! Soon it was one failed raid after another. He was extremely thankful that General Iroh was around to diffuse the young Prince's temper.

It was a breath of fresh air some time later when Admiral Zhao had commandeered Zuko's crew for his invasion of the Northern Water Tribe. Choukichi was ecstatic! Finally, he was free of that accursed ship and the command of a young and temperamental prince.

Of course, all good things had to end, again, and this was no exception.

It seemed like a strait-up victory. Admiral Zhao had assembled an enormous fleet with practically overwhelming firepower and within a few days had quickly overwhelmed the Northern Water Tribe's defenses. Victory was assured!

Tragedy struck when Zhao himself had gone ashore to secure his victory. He and the rest of his crew mates, who had been left on board to guard against potential espionage, gave a mighty cheer when they witnessed the moon disappear. Without the moon, the Waterbenders would be powerless!

And then the Avatar intervened.

He had been on the observation deck at the top of the ships tower and watched in terror as some giant koi-Spirit-Avatar thing rose up in the water and threw the closest ships to it back into the open sea.

There was barely time to breath a sigh of relief that it had not been his ship that had been attacked before the Avatar lashed out and sliced the tower of the ship clean in two.

The tower he was standing on top of!

It was only by some miracle that he and the other two Firebenders he was standing with were able to survive the collapse of the tower. His other crewmates weren't so lucky, being crushed by the rubble of the destroyed tower.

Much later, after having been rescued by one of the few surviving Fire Nation ships, he had been transferred. While he had originally enlisted in the Fire Nation Navy, capable Firebenders were needed for a special project in the Earth Kingdom. Since the ship (and fleet) he had been assigned to no longer existed, he was quickly reassigned to this new project.

He soon learned that he would be assigned to escort detail for the giant drill that was to be used to puncture the walls of Ba Sing Se. He was the primary Firebender for one of the tanks that escorted the drill, so he wasn't privy to all the details of the events that led to the destruction of the drill and their drive back away from Ba Sing Se. What he did know was that it was the result of the Avatar.

He was thankful that, this time, he was not directly involved in the latest encounter with the last Airbender, but it was close enough to bring back terrible memories of those previous times when he had been too close.

That was what had led him here, on one of his nation's great airships, ready to implement their lord's greatest military victory! He had earned his spot of honor in the fleet. His ability to survive so many battles, plus his rather impressive Firebending abilities, had made him a hero of sort. Granted, he had to spin it the right way to his new commanders so it didn't look like it was just luck that he was still around.

But now, confronted by the prospect of the Avatar, he was reduced to a weeping lump of flesh.

"Choukichi!" his commander yelled at him, "just what do you think….!"

Whatever the captain was about to yell at him was cut short as their airship shuddered violently, suddenly dropping a few feet.

"What the devil just happened!"

"Captain," another of the soldiers shouted, "one of our airships just rammed us!"

"What! One of ours? Are you sure?"

Choukichi just drowned out the rest of the words that were being flung around him. It may not have been the Avatar who had directly attacked him, but their ill luck was somehow to be blamed on him, if only because he was near by.

As everyone around him panicked, he crawled over to a corner and wrapped his arms around his knees, muttering to himself:

"Not again."

* * *

AN: Nothing else to say but it was interesting to write. And yes, it's contrived. But then, isn't all fan-fiction?


	7. The Myth

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender or Nickelodeon.

AN: I know I keep bringing up the Seige of the North, but it seems that it was never properly put to rest the fact that Aang killed a whole lot of people. I would like to know if it was just the Ocean Spirit, just Aang, or both who controlled the giant koi of destruction. By the way, I have a ridiculously agnsty, contrived Zutara-ish piece I have had sitting around. Should I throw it up in this thing or post it seperately (it may be 2-parts)?

* * *

**The Myth**

She could never help but become contemplative when she traveled with Aang, watching the masses of people and their reactions to his presence as he attempted to accomplish simple tasks such as buying his next meal.

She knew that what she saw in Aang, and what their comrades saw, was something completely different from what the rest of the world saw.

To them, he was Aang, a fifteen year old who was already a fully realized Avatar. He was fun, light-hearted, and kind. He was loyal, liked to play in the snow, and cared deeply about his friends and family.

But to the world, he was something different.

He was a myth, a legend, an ancient relic of a forgotten time and a lost civilization. He was the Avatar and more spirit than human. Almost all feared or respected him. Some of the old generals loathed him, many of the youth of the nations adored him.

In the Northern Water Tribe, he was a terrible and vengeful being who had destroyed those who killed one of his spirit brethren. Others in the north would state that his wrath was brought on by the attempt to replicated the extermination of his people onto the Water Tribes.

To the citizens Fire Nation, he was the iron fist of justice. To them, it would have been more merciful to have killed Ozai. There was a reason they called their liege the Fire Lord and not merely King. He was the embodiment of their element, the symbol of the strength of fire. To reduce him to a mere human was perhaps the cruelest thing the Avatar could do.

Of course, most believed they got off lucky that he had not avenged his people by destroying them.

To all though, he was a deceiver, a being of immense and destructive power who hid behind the mask of an innocent child after hiding for a hundred years.

He was a relic of a time beyond living memory, of a time before the great war. For had it not been a year since his awakening that he brought the war to its conclusion?

Many began to believe that the Avatar allowed the war so that the world would learn some wisdom on their own. Others took it to the extreme that he sacrificed the Air Nomads to accomplish this lesson.

The people of the remaining nations saw many things in Aang, though almost none of those visions were accurate.

What the others didn't see was the suffering, the struggle that lead to the end of the war. They did not see a young man thrust into the middle of a war he could barely comprehend. They did not see such major setbacks as his fall at Ba Sing Se for what it was, a tragedy. No, most passed it off as a plot to allow him to get closer to the Fire Nation.

It wasn't even their fault, even. Before the war, the Avatar was relatively commonplace. They rose and fell, more or less like any other human. But when gone for so long during such a terrible period of strife, the concept of the Avatar was built up tremendously, that he would end the war that had cost everyone so much. Gone was the Avatar's role as mediator, but now replaced as the bringer of hope, as the world's savior, of the one being who could bring peace, no matter what.

What was most amusing to her was that he had, more or less, fulfilled their expectations. In a war that lasted a hundred years, the single year it took for him to become a fully realized Avatar and end the conflict was a relatively insignificant period of time. To most, it just made sense that it would take even a being of the Avatar's power some time to end the war. If anything, a year was really a short span of time for him to accomplish what he had.

But she knew better. She knew it was destiny that brought Aang to them, to her. It was his destiny to arrive after the hundred years of conflict, that it was his fate to be able to master the elements so rapidly.

But the people had their myths, and it seemed that no matter what her boyfriend did, he always seemed to reinforce those myths, despite his best intentions.

In a way, she was grateful. She had once been concerned that she would have to share her boyfriend with the rest of the world. She knew better now. The world had the Avatar, she had Aang.

* * *

AN: Isn't that sweet? You know what would be sweeter? Reviews! (Please don't let my begging get to you)


	8. A Pragmatic Alternative

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

AN: I was re-watching the Ba Sing Se arc and I realized that much of Gaang's trials in the city could have been avoided if they had merely picked their battles more wisely. There was no need to threaten Long Feng's control, and then it was stupid move to do it straight to his face. This is how I think it would have happened if more rational thought had taken over one of the four characters.

* * *

A Pragmatic Alternative

Aang followed the Dai Li agents into the library, a dark chamber lit by a lone green fire, where he joined the rest of his companions. As soon as the door shut, Sokka immediately turned toward Long Feng.

"Why won't you let us talk to the king?" Sokka demanded, sounding completely frustrated with their situation. "We have information that could defeat the Fire Nation!"

"The Earth King has no time to get involved in political squabbles and the day to day minutia of military activity," Long Feng replied calmly.

"This could be the most important thing he has ever heard," Aang implored to Long feng.

"What's most important to his majesty is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Sei. All his duties relate to issuing decrees on such matters. It's my job to oversee the rest of the cities resources, including the military."

"So the King is just a figurehead," Katara added with realization.

"He's your puppet!" Toph added.

"Oh no, no," Long Feng clarified, "his majesty is an icon, a god to his people. He can't sully his hands with the hourly changes of an endless war."

"But we found out about a solar eclipse that will leave the Fire Nation defenseless. You could lead an invasion…"

"Enough! I don't want to hear your ridiculous plan. It is the strict policy of Ba Sing Se that the war not be mentioned in the walls. Constant news of an escalating war would throw the citizens of Ba Sing Se into a state of panic. Our economy would be ruined, our peaceful way of life, our traditions, would disappear. In silencing talk of conflict, Ba Sing Se remains a peaceful, orderly utopia." He paused to give them a meaningful look.

"The last one on earth."

Katara was furious.

"You can't keep the truth from all these people, they have to know!"

"I'll tell them!" Aang added. "I'll make sure everyo…"

"Wait a minute," Sokka interrupted loudly, moving over between his sister and Aang. He had seen the scowl forming on Long Feng's face and knew he had to diffuse the situation if they wanted to accomplish anything.

"Sokka?" Katara looked at her brother, confusion marring her face.

"Look guys," Sokka said, meeting Katara's eyes and then Aangs, "I don't like it either, but we need to pick our fights." He turned his attention to Long Feng. "We came here under the assumption that the Earth King was in charge of the military, which is why we have been so adamant about speaking to him. I know you don't want to deal with the war here in the city and you think our plan our plan might be ridiculous, but all we want is a chance to sell it to whoever is in charge, whether it's you or the Council or the king.."

Seeing that Long Feng was not willing to budge, he pressed on.

"Look," Sokka continued, "you know about the drill that almost breached the walls. If anything, it demonstrates the strength of the Fire Nation's technology and resources. With Omashu fallen, this is the last great city left. How long until the Fire Nation returns with an even more impressive siege engine? Our information will let us strike at the Fire Nation while they are at their weakest and end the war. We end the war, we can preserve Ba Sing Se and you won't have to worry about keeping the war secret anymore."

"Hmm," Long Feng mused, casting a critical eye at the four children in front of him. "Your argument might have merit and I see no harm in humoring your request. However, I will need you to meet certain… conditions if I am to grant your request."

"And those are?" Aang asked, still sounding unhappy about how the city was run, but understanding Sokka's point now that he had a chance to rein his temper in.

"Of course I will require you to keep quiet about the war. No need to allow you four, Avatar or no Avatar, to be above the law. I also think it would be best if you didn't overstay your welcome in our city. The sooner you are gone, the better."

"I can't do that," Aang replied.

"And why not? You have already demonstrated your intention to undermine the laws and culture of Ba Sing Se. I am tasked with preserving those laws. To that end, I would rather not have you here longer than necessary."

"What Aang means," Katara added, "is that we also have reason to believe that his bison, which was stolen from us, was being brought here to the city. We were hoping to search for it while we were here."

"This would be your flying bison, correct?" Once he got a nod in confirmation, he continued, "Once you have proposed your plan to the Council of Five, I will give you some time to locate your missing bison. However, such a rare and large creature would be hard to hide from my agents. I will know when it enters the city and I will instruct the Dai Lee to inform you if it is located. Once you have your pet back, you _will_ leave Ba Sing Se. Agreed?"

Sokka glanced at his companions. Katara looked upset, Toph appeared indifferent, and Aang looked torn.

"Aang?" Sokka verbally prodded his friend. It seemed to do the trick as Aang focused his eyes on Long Feng.

"I have your word on this?"

"You do," Long Feng replied, "cooperation is more productive than conflict. Of course, my agents will be watching to make sure you stick to your side of our little bargain."

Aang didn't say anything, so Sokka took the initiative to elbow him lightly.

"All right," Aang stated, giving Katara a meaningful glance, "we agree."

"Excellent," Long Feng replied. "I will summon you within a day or two to speak to the Council. Until then, you may search for your missing bison, but remember that you are not to speak of the war to anyone."

Almost instantly, the door to the library opened as Joo Dee entered the chamber.

"As our business is concluded, Joo Dee will show you back to your home."

-AtLA-

* * *

AN: I don't want to come off as an apologist for Long Feng, but honestly, I think Aang started it.


	9. Katara's Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I will start off with an apology about the abruptness of this drabble. This is really just a really loose idea that just now popped into my head for what I saw as an abrupt shift in the Katara/Aang relationship towards the end of Season 3. Take from it what you will.

* * *

Katara's Sacrifice

Katara fled from Aang as fast as she could, intent on making her way back to the theater and the rest of the gang. She had to, for Aang's sake.

When he kissed her, her resolve had almost broke and she had almost given in to her feelings. To do so would have certainly damned them all. At least, that was she had been led to believe.

He had come to her in her sleep, during their first night at the Western Air temple. It was a vision of Avatar Roku, though unlike the two previous times she had seen his image, then he had appeared fully human and alive.

He had informed her that, in no uncertain terms, that Aang would have to learn to let those he loved go if he was to master the Avatar State and defeat Ozai. Dream Roku had implored her to distance herself emotionally from Aang so that he could learn the lessons he needed to, the lesson he could not, or would not, learn from the Guru.

When she awoke, her memories of that conversation were crisp and clear and stayed with her the next few days, refusing to fade as dreams normally do.

That was why she was now fleeing from her best friend and, she hoped, future boyfriend. She didn't know the details of the lesson Aang had to learn nor why it was important. She was kept woefully in the dark, her only reason for going along with this plan being that in her heart, she knew that she had to, even if she truly didn't understand why. Her only consolation being the assurance from the previous Avatar that should Aang learn what he had to and win against Ozai, she could be with him as she wanted.

As she sat back down to watch the rest of the play, she tried to keep her gaze away from the young Airbender. To see him looking so glum was not something she could stand, especially knowing it was because of her.

She only hoped it would all work out in the end.

* * *

AN: It is odd that I have so many drabbles from Katara's point of view when she really isn't my favorite character.

EvanSol919: You can request all you want and I will consider requests, but it will all come down to if inspiration strikes me for one of those characters. Still, I do enjoy variety, so I will see what I can come up with for one of those four.


End file.
